We Who Die
by FullMetalCrayon
Summary: Sometimes we fall short of glory.


_He thought it was wrong to die._

To leave someone behind, fragile and shattered  
>To let the world continue even though<br>_(Why did you leave?)  
>(What do I do now?)<em>

Tombstones cry long and loud  
>A tribute to the darkness we carry<br>(I feel something, finally.)  
>Metal couldn't cry<br>_(Why did you make it so I had to?)_

The world covered in _soot and ash_  
>That's one way to deal, he guessed<br>Soft hands brush **fire**  
>Things burned, everywhere<br>Until the passion in black eyes

_Died._

They stare blankly.  
>The table yawns and they sit at either end<br>Silence echoing.  
>(<strong>You son of a bitch.<strong>)  
><em>(What did you do, Al?)<em>

He grabbed the dark haired man's shirt at the funeral.  
><strong>Why?<br>**Raindrops splattered on a coffin  
>In the shining sunlight.<br>I'm sorry.

_(He thinks the same but would never admit it.)_

_Where's the tools, Win?  
><em>"No use for those."  
>The boy watches as blue pools<br>Add to the rainfall  
>And suddenly he <em>can't take it.<em>

"_**WHY DID YOU DO IT?"**_

The man says nothing.  
>Bones shatter under a well-aimed fist<br>But he says

_Nothing; because what is there to be said anymore?_

("Accept the flow, Al.")

_No._

It slips out of his mouth for the first time, strong and resolute.  
><em>No.<br>No!  
>NO!<br>NO, NO, NO._

No.

He won't.  
>He won't accept it<br>Something can be done  
>To bring back red gold and grey.<p>

He would have to come back for him.  
>Help was all he needed.<p>

_(He loved your brother.)  
>(He won't come out, Al. Give it time.)<br>(What's so urgent? Can it wait, honey? I'm sorry.)  
>(He's more dead than he is alive.)<em>

No. He wouldn't wait another minute.

**(ALPHONSE! NO!)**

Onyx eyes see  
>But don't comprehend.<br>A boy stares mutely  
>At the floor in some deranged horror<br>Seeing his blood spilled before him  
>But<br>Saying nothing.

_Nothing; because what is there to be said anymore?_

_I won't wake up without Ed again._

(My god my god my god what did you do?)

**You were too late, Colonel Mustang. I'm sorry.**

_What do you mean, not breathing?_

Another funeral.  
>Another bout of sadness, drowned in whiskey and wine, brothels and sex.<p>

(I'm sorry, Ed, that I didn't save you.)  
>(I'm sorry, Al, that I didn't stop you.)<p>

Two stones.  
>That's all that is left.<p>

A crimson coat, painted with blood, brushes against a tree and whispers with the breeze  
>(Where have you gone?)<br>(Who is that man who cries?)

The ashes of a family home weep alongside a blonde girl.  
><em><strong>(I didn't go with Al.)<br>(Where's the sky now, Ed? You promised!)**_

Closure.  
>They seek closure, but there is none to be found.<p>

The dark haired man smirks and the blonde girl works  
>But the crack is there<br>Protruding  
>Screaming<br>Clawing its way to the surface.

_(I can't take it, Riza.)  
><em>_**(I can't take it, Granny!)**_

The cemetery gains two more headstones  
>Although invisible<br>They are there, because the dead drag us under too.  
><em>(They are more dead than they are alive.)<em>

The world says nothing, nothing;

Because what is there to say anymore?

Only watches as they silently crack  
>To join those that go before them.<p>

(I won't wake up again without Ed.)  
>(I won't wake up again without my boys.)<p>

I'm sorry  
>They say<br>And the world thinks the same  
>But will never admit it<p>

Because sorry doesn't cut it  
>So we say nothing<br>And they fall.

Like a soldier that gives his body for his brother's  
>Or the brother that gives his body for wasted hope on bringing the dead back.<br>They fall

Only not so loudly

They fizzle out of the world with no more than a whisper

And then there were four.  
>The weeds sprout around the first grave when the other two arrive<br>But now they are with the ones they sought.  
>And who, heaven nor hell<br>Could deny them that?

So the funeral crowd says nothing  
>Because there are a hundred things to say<br>But they are all hollow words.  
>Meaning nothing<br>To we who die.

_He thought it was wrong to die-  
>but perhaps things must die<br>For new things to be born about in this world full of cycles and flow.  
><em>(Colonel. We won't forget about you.)  
>(Winry. You were a very sweet girl.)<p>

(I'm sorry, Ed, that I couldn't save you)  
>(Where's the sky now, Ed? You promised!)<p>

_I love you.  
>That what was to be said.<em>

-the end-

* * *

><p>Something I coughed up, wanted to try a new format. Kudos to <strong>S.N Rainsworth <strong>for the inspiration.

If you don't get it, PM me and I'll explain.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
